


Однажды Импала заглохла

by Maria_DeLarge, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Однажды Импала заглохла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [___](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34967) by akintay. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Однажды Импала заглохла, пока Дина не было рядом. Пока Дин был в Аду.

Сэм психовал на обочине заброшенной автострады, пиная пыль и громко матерясь, потом просто выдохся, глотая слезы. А через пять минут вытер щеки и, открыв капот, постарался перебрать в голове все, чему Дин его учил.

Это был один из самых паршивых дней за четыре месяца, пока его брат горел в Аду. В такие дни Сэма выворачивало наизнанку от четкого осознания, что он действительно больше никогда не увидит Дина, что остался совсем один, и теперь некому было чинить машину, отпускать идиотские шуточки, забивать тишину роком и бессмысленной болтовней, обнимать Сэма по ночам, да и вообще держать наплаву.

Не было ничего хуже понимания, что Дина больше нет. Даже когда после его возвращения они начали скандалить, драться и целыми днями не разговаривали, когда умудрились разойтись, в то время как Люцифер и Михаил открыли на них сезон охоты, а Апокалипсис маячил на горизонте, ему было несравнимо легче потому, что Дин, во всяком случае, присутствовал среди живых, оставался частью этого мира. 

~

— Твою за ногу, — процедил Дин сквозь зубы. Сэм, моментально проснувшись, автоматически уперся рукой в приборную панель, когда тот резко крутанул руль, и Импала притормозила на обочине дороги.

— Что такое?

— Шина спустила.

— У нас вроде есть запаска? — вспомнил Сэм, когда они одновременно вылезли из машины.

— Есть, — пробормотал Дин, открывая багажник. — Думал, доберемся до Грисволда сегодня.

— Если мы правильно рассчитали последовательность, все нападения происходят в три последних дня каждого месяца. Еще есть время разобраться, — Сэм пожал плечами. 

Дин достал домкрат. Они вместе поменяли шину, оперативно и без разговоров. И ничего особенного, казалось бы, в этом не было, но Сэм не мог перестать улыбаться, вспоминая, как в последний раз чинил машину. Один.

Закончив, Дин поднялся и, потянувшись, болезненно поморщился от хруста в спине.

— Ты как? — Сэм осторожно положил ладонь ему на поясницу. Он опасался прикасаться к Дину с тех пор, как тот вернулся — их отношения слишком быстро затрещали по швам. И не то чтобы все окончательно прекратилось — они едва ли не с рождения делили личное пространство на двоих и давно не обращали внимания на случайные физические контакты. Но любые осознанные прикосновения сошли на нет, окончательно прекратился секс.

— В норме.

— Может, остановимся в мотеле на ночь, передохнем? — Они месяцами мотались без передышки, от одного дела к другому. Даже сейчас, успешно предотвратив Апокалипсис, так и не отдышались. Будто не могли остановиться.

— Я в порядке, Сэм, — вздохнул Дин.

— Ты часами за рулем. Я часами теснюсь на пассажирском сидении. Когда мы в последний раз нормально высыпались?

— Сэм, — резко оборвал его Дин, уже предостерегающе.

— Только на одну ночь, — Сэм отказывался уступать и подошел ближе. — Давай немного отдохнём… мне этого не хватает.

Губы Дина, дрогнув, непроизвольно сложились в полуулыбку.  
— Отдыха не хватает, да?

Сэм улыбнулся и смущенно пожал плечами.  
— Ты понял, что я имел в виду, — он протянул руку, кончиками пальцев проведя по скуле Дина, щетина щекотала кожу.

— Не так это легко, Сэм, — мягко отозвался Дин.

Сэм сглотнул ком в горле.  
— Знаю. Хотел бы, чтобы было легче.

— Я тоже.

— Думаешь, все еще… будет как раньше?

— Нет, — Дин помотал головой, и Сэм понял, что он говорит серьезно. И это было больно — то, что он способен сказать об этом вот так, как ни в чем не бывало. Сэм отвернулся, уронив руку.

— Сэмми, — продолжил Дин, поднеся ладонь к его щеке и заставив снова поднять взгляд. — Эй, кто сказал, что будет плохо? Просто не будет как раньше.

Сэм подался навстречу его ладони, и Дин подступил на шаг ближе, соединив их губы в мягком, коротком поцелуе. Они стояли, соприкасаясь лбами, и просто дышали одним воздухом, вместе.

— Всё у нас будет в порядке, Сэмми, — со спокойной уверенностью произнес Дин, еще раз поцеловал его напоследок и улыбнулся. — Поехали. Посмотрим, есть ли поблизости мотель.

Сэму улыбнулся в ответ, и дышать ему стало немного легче.


End file.
